


The Hand That Feeds

by levitatethis



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar wants to show off his new possession to Mohinder, but things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand That Feeds

**I   
**  
Gabriel never went on long family car trips as a child. Something that was a part of other kids childhoods never existed for him. His first experience with one came as an adult and there now exists a fondness for them, even though he had to share it with –

Sylar sees road trips as a means to an end. The one he is on right now is different in nature than the first one him and Gabriel went on but the destination is the same.

To keep from being bored on endless stretches of road he focuses on Maya's admiration for him. So willing and open to him; he basks in the light she is determined to shine on him.

He deserves it.

What he does not like is the questioning look of suspicion in Alejandro's eyes.

He will have to address that, but his ability to harness his powers is still proving problematic. 

****

**II   
**  
"She's a shiny new toy and she's all mine," Sylar says to an obviously panicked Alejandro who is now bleeding profusely from his head.   
If Sylar can control Alejandro's ability then he can control Maya.   
With the poison in her posing a potential threat to every person they come in contact with Sylar knows no one would dare to kill him if he is the only one who can stop her.

It is a power play with Maya as the pawn and Alejandro as the first casualty.

Maya's devastation ends up being precisely what Sylar had envisioned but she is now unwillingly tied to her brother's murderer.

Such is life.

Sylar's problem, he discovers quite fast, is that, in his current state, he can only control part of this new ability. He can stop himself from falling ill but not take it back from others, yet.   
A dead motel manager, pool cleaner and occupants of three rooms on the first floor are the learning curve.   
He realizes he will have to keep Maya in the car with him at all times for the rest of the journey. Memories of that _other _road trip flash through his mind. Sylar enjoyed those long hours in the car with Mohinder.

He wants to show off his new possession to his old friend; show him what betrayal will cost him.

He smiles as he imagines the look on Mohinder's face when he shows up. 

****

**III   
**  
Mohinder's apartment is much the same although now Sylar can see that at some time someone else was also living here. The thought annoys him more than it should. He sends a worn out Maya into Mohinder's bedroom to get some rest.

Sylar chooses to sit at Mohinder's desk and wait. 

****

**IV   
**  
The look on Mohinder's face is priceless.   
Sylar had hoped for a scream but this look more than makes up for it.

Maya's frightened but calm appearance at Mohinder's bedroom door draws a quizzical look to Mohinder's eyes. As Sylar watches the two of them eye each other he can read the silent conversation they are having.

Maya's eyes scream for help.   
Mohinder's eyes offer protection.

Sylar hates being ignored even when the conversation is about him. 

****

**V   
**  
Using Maya as a weapon Sylar holds Mohinder captive in his own apartment for days.   
He thrives on the control he has over both.   
Under Sylar's watchful eye Mohinder spends his days testing Maya, for her own safety and his. Under Sylar's watchful eye Mohinder also tests him to figure out why his abilities are not working, as they should. 

 

****

**VI   
**  
Lately he has stumbled upon, what seem to be, personal conversations between Mohinder and Maya. They speak Spanish, glancing at him every once in awhile, knowing full well he cannot understand them. He keeps forgetting to buy a Spanish-English dictionary. Charlie's power would be most useful now, if he could access the damn thing.

The only conversations he has had one-on-one with Mohinder revolve around Maya and a spreading virus (neither is sure if the two are one and the same). Sylar does not admit it but he would prefer to talk about Mohinder and himself, the past and the present, even the future.

Instead it is Mohinder and Maya talking on the sofa late into the night and Sylar watching from the kitchen wanting to kill them both. 

****

**VII**

Enough is enough.   
Sylar needs to break these two up.

Forcefully grabbing Maya to drag her out of the apartment he sees her eyes pool into blackness. His first reaction is to smirk knowing full well he will not be hurt. It only lasts a split second. Spinning around in panic, as his brain catches up to his ego, he hears Mohinder begin to cough and watches him start to keel over.

"Mohinder?" _is that actually worry in his voice?   
_  
Three quick strides take him to the suffering geneticist, but he cannot do anything. He still cannot control Alejandro's powers to help others. Sylar glares at Maya and shouts

"Stop!"

Nothing.   
Mohinder is still dying.

"Stop!" he booms with a voice that rattles the apartment walls. He picks Mohinder off the floor and carries him to the sofa, laying him down. Panic swarms him. Looking back at Maya he sees her pull back, her eyes reabsorb the black poison streaking down her face before clearing up completely.

Turning back to Mohinder he sees the dying man start to breathe deeply again. Opening his eyes to look at Sylar, for a second in time, it is only the two of them again in this apartment, old friends with a connection that cannot be severed.

Sylar hears Maya's footsteps approaching. He jumps up from the sofa and turns to glare at her; to reprimand her, punish her.

But she is no longer frightened of him. She has learned to control her ability.

All of this beneath his nose.

With her eyes she states her purpose. He has taken Alejandro from her and she will not hesitate to take Mohinder from him.

Maya moves past him to sit next to Mohinder, who has pulled himself into a seated position on the sofa. With her right hand she reaches across to hold his right hand, her left arm rubs comforting circles along his back.

Again, there are whispered words of Spanish between the two.

Again, Sylar can only stand back and watch. 


End file.
